


Bedtime

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: It's Hope's bedtime, and she likes going to sleep with a warm blanket.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461388
Kudos: 15





	Bedtime

Emma was doing some work on her laptop, editing some of the case files that they've been putting on computers. Killian was watching something like Gold Rush on the TV.

There was a tug of her sleeve, a check of the time showed it was Hope's bedtime. "Bedtime? Alright, let's go get your blanket," Emma said, closing her laptop and took Hope's hand. As they went upstairs, Killian took his eyes away from the TV as he watched his wife and daughter head upstairs. 

* * *

Emma opened Hope's bedroom door, and the little girl went running over to her chest at the end of the bed (similar to the one Killian brought with him when he moved in).

She tugged out her favourite blanket and pushed it up into her mother's hands. "This one?" Emma asked, making the little girl nodded. "Ok, you get ready for bed, yeah?" Hope nodded again, reaching up onto her bed for her pyjamas. Emma leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Hope's head. 

* * *

Emma put Hope's blanket in the dryer, to make it nice and warm for her. Then walked back over to where Killian was sat and curled up into his side.

Killian switched the channel over to one of the medical drama things that Emma likes. They heard Hope come down the stairs as they heard the ding from the dryer.

A gentle tug on her sleeve told her that Hope had heard the dryer ding, and wanted her to get the warm blanket out.

"Is it done?" Emma asked, looking down at her daughter. 

"Yeah," Hope quietly said, and Emma smiled down at her. Emma unravelled herself from Killian's side and walked over to the dryer with Hope trailing behind her.

She pulled it out of the dryer, Emma wrapped the blanket around Hope's shoulders.

"We'll be up to tuck you in, in a minute," Emma promises, watching Hope make her way up the stairs.

As she was watching Hope go up the stairs, Killian's arms wrapped around her waist, his hand on one hip, his hook gently resting on her other. "I will never understand how she is ours, love," Killian said. He had been besotted with her since the second they put her in his arms. It made Emma's heart swell how quickly and easily Killian took to being Hope's dad.

Killian's head fell onto her shoulder and smiled at both his daughter and his wife. "When I was looking for vengeance for Milah. I never thought that this would be in my future, but since I met you, I don't want anything else," Killian continued, making Emma's heart flutter. He was always saying sweet things that made her heart melt.

She will never understand how she deserved a loving man like Killian, especially after all the times she pushed him away.


End file.
